Show Me Your Teeth
by QueenGC
Summary: Tara shows up in Pam's office after doing a little naughty shopping...Tamela smut fic...


_**A/N: So this is my first Pam/Tara smut. I didn't edit yet, but I'd figure I'll post it today and edit tomorrow. If there's mistakes, please let me know. The song which the title comes from is "Teeth" by Lady Gaga. Not sure why, but I listened to it over and over again while I wrote this out. I hope I did okay with this so please review so I know whether to do another one or not. Anyways, hope you enjoy. :D.**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. If I did, I'd summon Tara to feel on her arms and Pam so she could purr in my ear...**_

Show Me Your Teeth

She waits with anticipation, feeling the tip of the toy at her opening. With extreme flexibility, her lover, while keeping the toy in place, leans forward and flicks her tongue over her clit. A tearful scream with a shiver, while older fangs click. So easily it could slip in with the wetness that covered her pussy, sliding down her thighs and seeping between them all the way through her wooden desk with a little accompanied blood. _'Waterproof' my ass._ Seeming forever and a night, she thinks back on how the hell she let her progeny talk her into this delicious torture.

_Standing in the front of her desk, her back facing the door, looking over some papers. Her choice of outfit for the night was a leather one piece. The bottom shorts was so high, Tara once called them "Cootie Cutters". The front of it was spilt down the middle, with the v neck exposing her cleavage, torso and was so low, that an inch lower, she would be charged with indecent exposure if she were to step outside in it. Her leather boots reached up to the bottom of her thighs, just over her kneecaps and her hair was straight but wild and messy, like she just stepped out of a 80's dominatrix Paula Abdul music video._

_Suddenly, she feels strong, firm arms wrap around her torso from behind. Pam sighs, relaxing back into the body pressed against her. "Back so soon?"_

_Tara's lips press against the side of her maker's neck, nuzzling her nose close, taking in the french vanilla scent. "I told you I already had an idea of what I wanted to get."_

_The older woman's eyes rolls back a little. It was amazing how easily her progeny could get her wet with the simple things she does. "Well, are you gonna show me, or do I have show you just how impatient I can be?"_

_Sliding her arms from her marker's body, she gently captures Pam's earlobe between her teeth, before whispering. "Don't move. I'll be right back."_

_Without delivering a retort, Pam hears her progeny use her vamp speed to leave the room. 5.23 seconds later, the toned arms we right back wrapped around her. Even though she couldn't see her, she notices her love outfit has changed. No longer in the blue jeans and nice black turtleneck that Pam likes to see her in when they have romantic evenings alone by a fire, sexy music and wine glasses filled blood. This outfit she was now wearing was more comfortable. Although Pam would never admit it, Tara knew how turned on the Vampire Barbie got just by seeing her in just a tank top and sweatpants. It was her favorite. But the change of outfit wasn't the first things noticed different though._

_A hard non-biological, sweatpants covered, phallus shaped object poked through between her leather clad thighs, right below her ass. Her body tenses, catching an uneccesarry breath._

_"My my, someone's gotten themselves a new toy to play with." She clenches her thighs together, stroking the dildo between them, trying to get some friction to her already wet pussy. Her lover's hands slide up, both cupping her two full breasts. The firm squeezing and kneading makes her groan and her pussy throbs as she continues her stroking. She was going to need some release soon._

_Tara chuckles in the blonde's ear, sending a shiver down her back. She bring out her fangs, and bites her earlobe, creating a second hole, listening as her maker's moans turning into a hiss. The young vamp pulls her head back a little, retracting her fangs, looking at Pam's back. She clenches her teeth down on the zipper sitting at the top of the outfit. Leaving her hands on breasts, the rest of her body slides down, slowly bringing the zipper down with her, stopping right above the crack of her ass._

_Feeling her progeny's breath on her lower back, she grabs her own breasts, hands over Tara's, kneading the flesh, while trying to press her ass in Tara's face. The baby vamp nuzzles her face in it, taking the strong french vanilla scent of her maker's arousal, making her dizzy. She licks over her leather covered pussy, knowing it wouldn't be enough for Pam._

_"Fuck Tara!" She needed more than that, she needed to be naked. She want to the hard stroke of her lover's tongue on her skin._

_Tara grabs the cleavage opening of the outfit, pulling it off of her maker's body, exposing the milky white breasts with the erect nipples. She pulls the rest of the one piece down her body, Pam steps out of it, still wearing her knee high leather boots. Tara wanted her to keep those on. Thinking she's going be fucked from behind, Pam leans foward, bracing her hands on the side of the desk._

_The young vampire places kisses over the cheeks over her maker's ass while her dark brown hands went back to the breasts once again. She gives a hard pinch to both erect, pink nipples, earning a loud scream of pleasure that makes her own teeth click. Without warning, Tara sinks her teeth in Pam right into the soft white flesh of Pam's ass. An even louder scream is earned, and her maker body trembles as she uncontrollably cums. Pam's fingers begin to make her desk chip and crack under her death grip._

_Without even waiting for the tremors to subside, Tara rises up, picks up her maker with one arm, slide swipes the papers off the desk with the other and lies her Vampire Barbie on her back, skin hitting cold wood._

_Pam, finally able to Tara for the first time since she walked into her office, groans as she sees her beautiful progeny wearing straight and layered hair, her black fitted tank top, exposing her delicious toned arms, and gray sweatpants, with a bulge at her crotch. She looks into the dark eyes, seeing the dangerous hunger in them, she raises an eyebrow to challenge her, baiting to fuck her and fuck her now._

_But Tara didn't bite, so to speak. She was in control tonight, she wanted her maker to know it. She retracts her fangs and vamp speed for a couple seconds in the room, before stopping back in front of her maker. Confused, Pam looks side to side at the feeling of cold metal clamped around her wrists, she realize her wrists being cuffed and chained to the sides of the desk. She turns back to her progeny with wide eyes, worried and excited at the turn of events._

_Tara just watches her squirm a little with a small, dark mischievous grin on soft lips. She removes the black tank top off her body, flexing the muscles in her arms and torso, knowing the reaction she would get. The blonde's pulls at the chained cuffs and groans as her body shivers at the sight. She wants to touch the dark chocolate skin, feel that muscles ripple under her fingertips._

_The young vampire her maker's leg clad legs that hang over the desk, lifts them, bends them and places her the heels on desk, the back of her legs pressing againt the back of her thighs. Tara slips out of her sweats. From Pam's line of sight, her dark beauty stand in between her thighs, wearing nothing but black leather strap around her hips with a purple dildo attacked to it. Ofcourse, she'd pick her favorite color._

_Tara grabs the pale hips and dips her head between the blonde's thighs, just sitting right above the moist pussy, licking the inside of her thighs, never meeting the spot that Pam needed her._

_"Goddammit Tara!" Once again pulling at the chains, her frustrations getting the best of her._

_Tara, finally giving in somewhat, giving a long stroke up with the tip of her tongue from her entrance to the tip of her clit. Again without warning, she clicks her fangs and sinks them deep into her maker's hip, the blood oozing into her mouth. Pam screams again, cuming harder this time, her hips bucking against Tara fangs. Her wetness spreads over her thighs, pussy and her desk. Her mind swims, dizziness taking her vision and brain._

_Lifting her head back up and again retracting her fangs, she grips tighter on Pam's bucking hips, sliding her closer to the spreading her legs wider. She presses the dildo betwen the blonde's legs, watching as the other vampire waited with anticipation, feeling the tip of toy against her opening._

Well, maybe there wasn't exactly much talking that lead up to her current position afterall. Atleast not from Tara's end. Tara was always the queen of pleasurable torture, but now she was taking it to a whole nother level. Maybe it was because of the excitement of the new toy, or the fact that Pam threatend to show her impatience. She recieves her another lick of her clit and all she wants to do is grab two handfull of hair and shove the younger woman's face into her pussy and just hold her there for eternity, but unfortunately, the restraints did its job well.

Tara licks from her maker's invisible panty line slowly up her torso, over her belly button, between her breasts, up her throat, her chin until it slips into Pam's mouth, finally crashing her lips onto the soft, full ones. Pam moans, tasting herself on her lover's tongue. She knew it sounded incredibly lame, but she could spend all night just kissing Tara. It always put her in a state of calm. Tara slips her tongue back out of the blonde's mouth, who tries to keep the young fiesty vampire's on her, and goes back to repeat her body lick. Pam frustrations once again gets the best of her.

"Tara. Please." Pam's voice expresses an uncommon whimper.

That definately got the baby vamp's attention. Her head snaps up looking into the icy blue eyes of absolute desperation. Her hands grip harder on Pam's hips before slowly easing into her maker's soaked hole. Pam arching her back off the desk, throwing her head back, a loud groan filling the room as she finally becomes filled.

"Fuck! Why do you fuckin' torture me so?" Pam unawarely voice her thoughts. She wraps her leather clad legs around Tara's waist to bring her closer inside her. Her muscles clench as Tara slowly pulls almost all the way out before sliding back in painfully slow. "Dammit Tara. Go fuckin' faster. I need to cum so bad."

Tara chuckles at the woman's impatience. "You've already came twice. Must you be so greedy?" She receives a lazy glare, making her chuckle harder. Her grip tightens on the hips and she pulls out again, begins slamming hard back inside, earning a yell from her submissive maker. "You asked for it." She thrusts back into her again, settling for a moment, before sliding back out and repeating the pounding to her pussy.

"Fuck!" Pam bucks her hips upward, feeling Tara slide in and out of her. She crosses her ankles on Tara's ass, keeping a hold on her somehow since her arm were available at the moment.

The sound of Tara sliding in and out of Pam's soaked pussy, mingling their juices as theycontinue to fuck, and Pam's moaning, groaning and pleasurable sceaming filled the room. Dark eyes lock with the light ones, communicating through their bond. Tara knows what she wants, and she knows she's tortured the barbie long enough. Her thrusts picks up until she reaches full vamp speed, hitting Pam's spot everytime. The blonde clenches her fists and holds her breath. She was about to cum, and she knows based on Tara fingers tightening on her, seeing her bite her bottom lip so hard it bled and the high arousal through their bond, that she was ready to cum with her.

Right on cue, Tara's hands slip up to the sides of Pam's torso and lifts her up, her arms behind her still chained, holding her close, feeling their breasts press against each other. Tara wraps her arms around Pam's back tight as she continues to thrust, feeling Pam's thighs tightening around her. They stare into each other's eyes, still thrusting and bucking, one last time, Tara fangs click before sinking into Pam's neck.

Pam screams and creams all over her desk and onto Tara, clenching her thighs so tight Tara could barely move with her continued thrusting. With all her strength, she pulls at the chain restraints, snapping the chains and breaking a few pieces of her desk as well, latching her nails into Tara back, digging in deep before dragging them down hard, follow by a trails of blood. To finish off her lover, she sing her fangs into the younger woman's toned shoulder muscle. Tara detaches her fangs as she screams the blondes name, feeling her both her and her lover's bodies spasming out of control, before sinking them back in as they drink from each other.

After a few moments, they remove their fangs and look back into each other's eyes, while Tara's still inside of her.

"Where the hell did the chained cuffs come from?" Pam asks, her mind finally clearing up, shaking the chains for effect.

"Had them installed two days ago while you sleep. Suprised you didn't notice them before."

_How the hell didn't I even notice them? Now, I have to get a new desk. The wood is ruined, pieces of it is now broken off. I should take this out of her pay._

"You know you're gonna have to return the favor right?"

Tara's voice break through Pam's thoughts. The blonde raises an eyebrow in return. "Is that so?"

"Hell, yeah. It doesn't have to be tonight. Brought you a brand spanking new dildo and everythang. It's even in pink." Tara humorously smiling at her hardass maker's girly favorite color.

Pam rolls her eyes, and responds dryly. "Ofcourse. I deserve nothin' but the best."

Tara smiles wider at the maker's attitude. "Come on. I fucked you real good and you know it, Barbie." She gives her a hard, confident thrust further into Pam's core.

As much as didn't want to give her cocky, young lover anymore leverage over her, she couldn't help but release a moan, feeling the sore reminder between her legs, and couldn't deny that it was one of the best sex they ever had together and that saying a hell of a lot. "Yes, your tactics of sexual torture is becoming quite unbearable." She licks her own lips, looking down at Tara's lips, waiting to capture them with her own.

Feeling through their bond, Tara slowly, but pasionately kiss her Vampire Barbie. She feels the sides of her face being slightly touched by Pam's soft, gentle fingertips and the cold chains landing on her shoulders. She pulls back and smiles. "I learned from the best."

_**A/N: So what'd you guys think?**_


End file.
